The Sound of Her Voice
by CalmingWater1098
Summary: When the mother of Lady Margaret of York died, she seemed to have lost her ability to speak, becoming a mute. Now ten years later, she's off to Nottingham when she meets the son of Robin Hood.


_Prolouge_

The only sound throughout the dreary room was the wind blowing against the stain glass windows. A chill swept through, making the girl inside shiver. She sat upon a stool in front of an almost done painting on a canvas. If you looked at it, you could see a blooming rose poking out of the ground, as the sun shone brightly. She had been out on a walk one day, and saw this scene, and just had to capture it. She had stared at it long and hard, trying to encrypt it into her mind.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, and she quickly glanced up, hoping that it wasn't who she believed it to be. The wooden door opened, and in walked the one she had been praying to never return. Her handmaid, Maria.

It was not that she disliked Maria, oh no, Maria was the closest thing she had to a friend. It was just the reason as to way Maria had come. She was here to fetch her, and bring her down the carriage, and the carriage was to bring her to Nottingham.

"My Lady," Maria said, her Spanish accent strong and proud. "'Tis time for you to go." The girl gave her a smile and nodded. Maria stared at her intensely, as if reading her, and then said; "Margaret, I know this is not what you want, but. . . Perhaps it is for the best. You all after the daughter of the Duke of York."

Yes, that's who she was. Margaret of York, daughter of the great Duke. Tis her name, tis her life, tis her destiny. She is forever destined to live the life of pleasure, for she was on her way to Castle of Nottingham to meet the Duke. Though the Duke of Nottingham did not live their, he was a guest of the royal family, and would be staying their for the summer. Her father had gone just three days ago, and now she was to follow him.

Following was what she did best.

"What a lovely painting," Maria stated. Margaret started, she had not known Maria had moved behind her. "A blooming rose. Just like you sweet." Margaret turned around and smiled at her, and Maria returned it. Though, their was some sadness in it as well. "I see so much of your mother in you. Everyday you become more beautiful, blossoming into a vision of loveliness. Your mother was such a gorgeous woman."

Margaret only nodded, before turning away.

Her mother.

Margaret had loved her mother dearly. She was her best friend in the whole world. It was her mother who had first gotten Margaret into painting and drawing. But her mother was gone now.

Dead.

She had died when Margaret was eight, nearly ten years ago. Her death was also the cause of Margaret's lost of speech.

"Come, My Lady," Maria said, starting towards the door. "You're trunks are already packed in one of the carriages, John is waiting."

Margaret smiled at the mention of the mans name. John was Maria's husband, and they loved each other dearly. John, along with Maria, was to be Margaret's escort during the journey to Nottingham.

Margaret stood up, and started to walk towards Maria, but not before taking one last look at the unfinished painting.

The blooming rose.

* * *

It would take a well trained eye to be able to see the boy in green, who was now running through the depths of Sherwood forest. His light brown hair, hidden under his triangular green hat, with a red feather sticking out of it. Hi green eyes darted around, to make sure he was not being followed.

But that did not seem the case. He heard the crunching of leaves behind him. He quickly unsheathed his sword, and swung it around, having it stop right in front of a pale face.

"Will ye watch where you're pointing that, Rolin!" yelled the young man, who was now being threatened by his dear friend.

The boy let out a chuckle, and put his sword away. "Sorry Henry, thought you were the sheriff."

"Threatening isn't enough, now you insult me." The boy known as Henry said, glaring his blue eyes at him, while blowing a stray black lock out of his face. "And here I came with good news."

Rolin raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well," Henry began. "The Duke of York is staying at the castle."

"I already know this, henry." Rolin replied in disinterest.

Henry ignored him and continued. "His daughter is on her way to the castle at this very moment as well. She will be carrying plenty of gold with her."

This got his attention. "Oh really?"

"Yes, They started their journey just two days ago, and should be riding through her by tomorrow afternoon."

Rolin gave an sly smile, and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Henry my boy, you did good."

* * *

She awoke to the chirping of morning crickets. Light shone through the carriage window, and fell upon the two sleeping figures next to her.

It was now or never, she decided. They were in Sherwood forest now, if she did not escape now, who knows what will be her fate.

She quickly wrapped the cloak around her, glad that her traveling clothes were not that fancy looking, and opened the carriage door. Really it was to easy. The guards were not on this side of the carriage, and were probably too with hang overs to even notice her escape plan.

The carriage was moving slowly, the horses themselves rather tired. But she was glad for this. She jumped down onto the ground silently, and quickly ran behind a tree for cover.

It was all too easy.

Once the carriage was out of sight, she started to walk back towards the road, the opposite in which she was heading.

It had only been an hour, at least it felt like on, when she felt a firm hand fall upon her shoulder. She was spun around, and came face to face with a tall, gangly man with red surly hair, and yellow teeth.

"Ello love." he said, his voice sounding drunk. "What bring you're here, alone at that?" She took a step back, trying to escape. "Don't you know there are bandits lurking about?" She broke out of his hold, and tried to run away, only to have him grab her wrist painfully. "Don't you know about Rolin Hood and his gang?" She shook her head, pulling at her wrist. "What's the matter love? Can't you talk?" She let out a choked sob as he tried to bring her closer to him. "Is your tongue still in there?" he put his face close to hers. "Maybe I should try to find out." and he bent down for a kiss.

She shook her had, and used her free hand to slap him hard against the face. He let out a painful howl and let go of her wrist. She ran, trying to get away, but he was faster. "You little Wench!" He put a hand on the back of her head, and was about to put his lips on her when a voice ran out.

"Excuse me sir!" a strong voice called out. "I believe the woman wants you to let her be."

The man let out a chuckle, and turned around to face the voice. "Is that so?"

"Yes." came the reply. The man barley had anytime to reply when an arrow was shot into him. He let out a gasp and fell to the ground.

Margaret's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand in shock. She looked and saw a handsome boy, who looked rather close to her age. He set down his bow, and started to walk toward her.

She cautiously took a step back. "Wait now," he said, putting up a hand to stop her. "I'm not going to hurt you." She cocked her head to the side, staring at him. "Now why don't you tell me what you're doing at here?" She shook her head. He chuckled. "Alright then, what about your name?" she shook hear head once again. This time he raised an eyebrow. "Can you talk?" She shook her head. "Well that provides a problem."

She quickly took out the pooch that was tied around her hip and held it out to him, shaking it so he would now the contents. "Well, I don't want you money."he said, grinning. "I moto is 'Take from the rich give to the poor'. You don't need to worry."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Don't know who I am? I'm hurt. The names Rolin Hood."

* * *

Yes it's short, I know. But this is just the proloug to get the story going. Please remember to review, thank you.


End file.
